Mistakes
by Lyridium
Summary: Life doesn't always go smoothly, and you cannot always get what you want. Plans go out the window and mistakes are always made. But what will it take for one to realise just what they have before they loose it forever...Jack/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

_By Lyridium_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters within it.**

**Fic: Jack/Gwen (OCness should be expected from time to time though hopefully it's not too much.)**

**Summary: Life doesn't always go smoothly, and you cannot always get what you want. Plans go out the window and mistakes are always made. But what will it take for one to realise just what they have before they lose it forever...**

* * *

Chapter I

She sat there just staring straight at her computer screen. She had long since given up trying to work this day and was back to contemplating what had happened what she had done for the whole Hub seemed to have its life drained from it. They went about their routines as normal though Jack was increasingly distant from her and more argumentative you would have thought he'd swapped places with Owen.

Everything hummed around her the machinery to the air and the tension within it, yet it hadn't been this way before she left it was since her return that it had all gone pear shaped. It so very much seemed as if the joy had left the place, it was heartbreaking.

She had no idea how long she had been in the constant cycle of thoughts but her name "_Gwen…_" fell amongst them lost. It was the hand shaking her shoulder that gave her a start one that did mange to make her jump.

"Gwen!" Ianto looked at her with worry in his eyes, "You alright? Shouldn't you be off home it's getting late?" he asked with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"But Tosh and Owen?" she paused looking around "they've gone home haven't they?" Ianto only nodded in reply, "Ok Ianto, don't worry I'll be OK, just got a few things to tidy up then I'll head off." He walked off with a glance over his shoulder towards her.

Focusing back on her computer she immediately pulled up the files she had supposed to have been working on. Much of it she could really do tomorrow but she had gotten fed up of looking at the same documents plus Jack had wanted a report on all three cases by the end of the day with a follow up report cumulating the similarities and dissimilarities between them. Weevils mainly all comprised into the main report though there wasn't anything that much different from any previous case other than that their activity was increasing but you could say that about the Rift as a whole it had been getting restless was as good a term as any. Smiling to herself she ploughed on through the reports.

Ianto watched her for a while from the surveillance monitors when he saw her get that smile he knew that there was no point in telling her to go home again. Her focus on the work was evident of that, it had been something that seemed to have died within her after her return to the Hub but it wasn't really her fault as Jack had made it clear that he was just going to be an ass to Gwen they had all noticed it.

Though Gwen just took it, Ianto knew Jack was still upset that she had gone ahead with the Wedding and then needed time off for the Honeymoon. As if realising this subconsciously he had noticed Gwen had never actually spoke about her holiday or the fact that she had even been away. What was worse she hadn't even mentioned Rhys, he knew Jack made her promise to hold on to her life and not let it drift but even Ianto knew that was easier said than done. She was still not herself and had been consigned by Jack mainly to admin work he rarely depended on her for field work, and yet she just took it. He couldn't understand it and Jack would not even speak of her, evidence enough that he was trying to deal with his own feelings and thoughts. Shaking his head he made a fresh pot of coffee and poured a mug for Gwen.

"Here you'll need this!" he smiled at her though concern for her seeped into his voice.

"Thank you Ianto…" pausing before taking a sip of the wonderful hot liquid, "I know why I'm still here but why are you?" Looking around quizzically.

"Jack's still out and there needs to be someone around for when he gets back." she stifled a laugh, "Ianto he's a big boy now," he gave her a glare, "I know… I know procedures, if you want to get off you can. I'll be here for quite a while, I know me and him haven't being seeing eye to eye much, but if its alright with you I'll wait for him." she trailed off with a distant look in her eyes.

"Gwen! You don't need my permission to wait here for Jack." she smiled at him, and it was a real smile something he had not seen in a long time, not since her Wedding.

Ianto nodded and then headed out of the Hub, "before I go, about Jack don't let him get you down and don't take any of his crap, you're still one of us and remember that!" Smiling he walked though the door. She hadn't even realised she started to cry with Ianto last words.

Feeling the moisture of the tear tracks on her face she quickly wiped them away. It was so stupid but they were the words she still needed to hear. Going back to her work it was not that long before she needed to go for more coffee, the terrible things about working with computers too long they do make you tired she thought to herself. Smiling at the pot of coffee Ianto had left, pouring she heard the Hub door go. Looking over at one of the monitors she saw Jack stride through, nothing injured it seemed, pouring a mug for him she went to his office.

"You look like you could do with one of these", she said as she put the mug down on his desk. What surprised her was that Jack jumped when he heard her voice.

"Gwen! What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" it was not a conversational tone that he used with her anymore but of a statement as if she really shouldn't be there.

"Yes Jack I probably should but I had work to do and needed it finished." with that she strode out of his office seriously peeved. What the hell had she done to him? He was being so cold she hated it she wanted Jack in her life.

It was passed four in the morning and he could still hear Gwen working at her computer. Why did she have to be here. He knew that it wasn't the best of thoughts he was her boss but he still couldn't help but want to get as far from her as possible. Jack could explain it to but he knew that it wasn't going to happen or he would lose Gwen forever. Though he couldn't bring himself to really care if she went, it would solve his problems, but that was just it they were his problems not hers. Giving up Jack went down to see how she was getting on with her work.

"Why don't you just finish those up tomorrow, you don't have to work through the night. You'll be no use to the team if you're exhausted at work!" he stated to her,

"Jack it wouldn't matter anyway you don't let me go out in the field and I cant exactly get into trouble in the Hub!" Gwen shot at him coldly, but continued with her work.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"What do you think it means Jack, when did I stop being part of your team?" her tone rising hurt filled her voice.

"You are part of the team, you're a part of Torchwood" he told her without meeting her eyes.

"What the hell has happened Harkness? I must have done something, but how could I know when all you do now is avoid me or shout at me in front of the rest!" Gwen shouted it at him. He had really pissed her off, she never did anything to him.

"Gwen you're out of order!" he said trying to keep his cool.

"Piss off Jack!" She said as she got up and strode off.

"Gwen!" Jack shouted as he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Oow… what the hell are you playing at let me go now!" Gwen threatened.

"You aren't leaving not until I say this is done" ignoring him she punched him square in the jaw splitting his lip.

"Never do that to me again!" she shouted at him with tears in her eyes, she ran out of the Hub cradling her arm.

* * *

**What a place to leave it I know but this is just the beginning. Please leave a review, constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes

_By Lyridium_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters within it.**

**Fic: Jack/Gwen (OCness should be expected from time to time though hopefully it's not too much.)**

**Summary: Life doesn't always go smoothly, and you cannot always get what you want. Plans go out the window and mistakes are always made. But what will it take for one to realise just what they have before they lose it forever...**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO LEFT REVIEWS. : )**

* * *

Chapter II

Jack's night was haunted by the image of Gwen's tearful eyes before she ran out of the Hub. He had hurt her and he could see it when they had argued. It was easy to accept that she had needing bringing down a peg or two for her over reaction to his presence, but for a con man he had never mastered lying to himself. Gwen had every right to argue with him, and in all honesty had expected to have a blow out with her sooner than now. Jack had treated her worse than he could ever remember treating anyone but yet she had taken it without protest, why?

All these thoughts and images, questions he wanted answers to but afraid to know the answer. That made him laugh, him, Captain Jack Harkness who had faced off against a horde of Daleks, survived a year that never happened and he was afraid, _AFRAID _damn it! When had she gotten such a hold on him?

"Morning Jack, your coffee." Ianto stood there placing the mug in front of him. Looking over him Ianto could tell it had been a rough night though from the look in his eyes it hadn't been from his excursion out. "Your lip, was there trouble last night?" he asked looking into Jacks eyes, before turning to leave.

"Ianto, you are a saviour!" Jack inhaled the scent of the coffee before taking a drink, "trouble, Ianto no," he paused, "no trouble." watching Ianto's retreating back. Following him out of the office Jack surveyed the Hub, Tosh was already working at her computer station. Owen would be along shortly usually followed by a late Gwen. They were a well oiled machine that should be working fine apart from the current spanner in the works.

"Sir! Did you manage to send Gwen home last night? It really looked like she was prepared to set up camp before I left." Ianto asked with a smile gracing his face. Jack just smirked.

"Yes, Ianto I managed to make her go!" and there they were her eyes flashed through his mind. Closing his eyes he shook the thought away, then back to Ianto he saw that he had left already.

Moving back into his office he watched and waited as if a bomb were about to explode, though in reality it was a much worse case scenario. Though the all familiar alert from the computer was a release from what was going on around him if only for a short period. Donning his trademark military coat as Tosh provided all the specifics she had on the Rift activity. Though a man down they went out as they always did prepared and ready for any oncoming fight.

It had certainly had not been the best of nights for Gwen, and for the first time since she had become a member of Torchwood Jack scared her. Rolling over, Rhys was gone and a note left in his stead.

_Gwen,_

_Late night no shock there! If you're home later then I'll see you if not then I won't. Though we need time to talk, so let me know when you ARE actually going to come home._

_Rhys x_

He knows the answers yet still he's asking the same questions, damn that man was stubborn, she thought as she got up and ready. Gwen found it a lot harder than she anticipated, her arm decided to give out while trying to put her bra on. This was going to take co-ordination, and the beauty of it left her standing fully dressed in over half an hour. When I see Jack again I'm going to bloody well shoot him she thought spitefully before heading off.

"Ianto, you can help me take this down to the med bay!" Owen exclaimed as he pointed to the corpse in the back of the SUV.

"Why thank you Owen, its nice to see that you have learned the use of asking nicely!" retorted the Welshman. Earning a couple smirks and one glare.

"Well next time don't shoot the bloody thing and you wont have to help me move it!" Owen snapped as he grabbed the corpse. "Get the other end Tea-boy, I don't have all day!" he exclaimed. Grumbling Ianto obeyed.

By the time they had both gotten the corpse down into the Hub Tosh had already begun running scans on the energy sequences that had formed round the alien when it was charging at them and the preliminary scans were already complete on the artefact found on its clothes. Busying herself with the reports and multiple blips bleeps and occasional beep on her computers, she could drown out the still grumbling Ianto and the outright sarcastic and rude Owen.

"Ianto have you heard from Gwen today?" it was barley more than a whisper but he heard it as he walked past her.

"I tried contacting her before we set out and a few more times since then." He responded with concern in his voice.

The look in Tosh's eyes showed the worry for her friend, "has Jack even tried contacting her?" Ianto just shook his head.

As if on que the door to the Hub opened reaveling Gwen. Looking at her then turning back to Tosh, "speak of the devil!" he said with a smile.

Hearing the door go Jack knew who it was without questioning if anyone had left. Getting up from his desk he watched as she greeted the rest of the team, though did not speak too much to them. Leaving the office he headed straight for her work station.

"Ianto, what time is it?" Jack asked in a raised tone.

Being the ever dutiful boy that he was he responded, "12.34, sir!"

"But that means that my watch isn't incorrect and that you are in fact well passed late Gwen!" he said with a slight callousness to his voice.

Not taken aback by this, it had already seemed to become ritual between them just to argue and nothing else though last night they had both pushed those boundaries. Gwen know that if he was still going to be as ass well she could certainly give as well as she took.

Rounding on him, "But Jack didn't you tell my that I'm useless to the team if I'm exhausted." she paused, "so I took your advice and rested." her voice was to calm and for the rest including Jack was quite unnerving.

"Gwen…" pausing not to throttle the girl, "if you did your work and left at an appropriate time then you wouldn't have felt the need to interpret my words in that way!" he snapped at her.

"Aaaawww Jacky boy did I upset you!" she turned away from him and started to work. "Though to clear things up it wasn't your words that I interpreted it was your actions." hurt laced her voice as she spoke to him.

The Hub was silent even the usual murmur seemed to have disappeared. The team just stood there deciphering what had just happened this time, though Ianto was pretty sure he knew where Jack's split lip came from. As they say actions speak louder than words, and here they were screaming.

The mood now had been set and the Hub was filled with its usual hustle and bustle but there was not life here. Once again staring at her computer screen she finally realised why. The tension between her and Jack was draining the place, how had it gotten out of control? There was no need for the hostility and what had she done? She had done exactly what Jack had wanted she clung to her life outside of Torchwood it had been hard but manageable to a point. Though now she was being punished for it. When had her life become so complicated? It was a stupid question really she knew the answer to it already.

It was that night she watched the team bring the dead back to life, the day Captain Jack Harkness came into her life...

* * *

**Well not as fully packed as the first but the foundation has to be set : ). Please leave a review, constructive criticism welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes

_By Lyridium_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters within it.**

**Fic: Jack/Gwen (OCness should be expected from time to time though hopefully it's not too much.)**

**Summary: Life doesn't always go smoothly, and you cannot always get what you want. Plans go out the window and mistakes are always made. But what will it take for one to realise just what they have before they lose it forever...**

**I am so VERY sorry for not updating in ages, I hope you can forgive me : )**

* * *

Chapter III

Jack was a major part of everyone's lives whether they wanted it or not and his recent hostility though only directed towards Gwen was tearing apart the team. She had been consigned to admin bloody hell she was better than that and Jack knew it. No one had ever been able to light up her face as Jack had once done and it was truly heart breaking to see what he was doing.

Tosh had wondered down to the med bay, anything really to get away from Gwen and Jack. They hadn't yet gone all out and Tosh certainly didn't want to be there when they did.

"Can I help you?" Owen asked impatiently, as he looked up from the alien corpse on the autopsy table.

"No just taking a break." Tosh responded nervously as she looked around the place.

"Tosh…" he looked at her straight in the eyes, "Not that I care but are you ok?" he said abruptly.

"Oh no I'm fine Owen, I just don't want to be within firing range if those to lose it." she said with a small smile gracing her face.

Owen nodded in understanding. "What the hell is going on with those two?" Owen exclaimed, hitting his hand off the table.

She looked over her shoulder towards the area where a heated debate could be heard "He changed."

"We can all see he's bloody changed Tosh, but that doesn't explain it all!" he went on impatiently. "I mean come on it been like this since she came back, Gwen's name is almost taboo around him."

"You're both bloody idiots! Everything changed. Gwen followed orders and clung to her life and now she's married." Both looked shocked as Ianto had appeared beside them. "Jack and Gwen had a connection from her very first day with us, like electricity between them and now its liked the connection has changed flow." He spoke softly but assertively. "Gwen can deal with everything life and Torchwood can throw at her but when it comes to the Captain she isn't as strong as she makes out and neither is he the idiot!" Ianto breathed.

"But Gwen's taken all that rubbish off him, I've seen it and I know this one here isn't stupid." Owen looked to Tosh, "I know you live in a world of computers but you've seen it too!" he exclaimed.

"It's not hard to notice that Jack has as her pegged down with desk duty. Now she just seems to spend more time in the Hub than Jack." Tosh said nervously as if she would be caught speaking out of turn any minute.

"Don't suppose you've got any idea if we could do anything tea-boy?" Owen asked his tone filled a sarcasm that never seemed to leave him.

"Honestly, no." Ianto paused.

Ianto watched Gwen as she looked from her computer to Jacks office and then to her phone, it had been going on for a while without outcome.

"Gwen can I get you anything?" he asked politely as he picked up her empty mug from her station.

"No, but thanks anyway…" she paused and looked at him, "actually Ianto, no never mind." Gwen mutterer slightly as she looked back to her computer screen.

"Gwen…" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "go home. Don't look at me like that, your are more distracted than usual and we need you and your mind focused." Ianto said as he moved his hand. "Don't worry about Jack, just go." he smiled warmly.

"Thank you Ianto. Besides he's not likely to be too bothered what I do it seems." her voice quite resigned. "You never no things may change!" she said as she moved quickly and headed out of the Hub.

"We can but hope." Ianto stated after she had left.

As she entered her apartment there was a chill in the air that settled deep in her bones. Looking into the main room Rhys was sitting on the couch, with two glasses of whiskey sitting on the coffee table. It looked all to familiar to Gwen and it brought flash backs of the night that she retconed Rhys.

"Hello love," Rhys said quietly a he studied Gwen's face as she came and sat down. "Well to be honest I thought you wouldn't come home and just avoid me like usual!" He gave a tried laugh.

"Rhys…" pausing as she place a gentle hand on his, "wh…what do you want to talk about?" Gwen asked nervously.

This was only met by more tried laughter, it confused her as to why Rhys was like this. Looking around she picked up the drink and supped at it, before she returned her focus to Rhys when his laughing had subsided.

"You know what love, I really don't know now." he paused mumbling incoherently to himself before he continued to speak. "Gwen are you in love with me? I mean I know that you love me but are you truly in love with me?" looking at her and the surprised expression that she now carried, though no answer came. "Actually this may go better if you do not tell me the answer until you hear me out." Rhys stated firmly, but still drained his glass of its contents before he continued to speak.

"We have known each other Gwen forever and we have been together the same. I only say this because since we got married our bonds should have gotten tighter but rather we have withdrawn from each other." he paused trying to reading her face but found it to be almost cold and stoic. "You have withdrawn from all those that love you, but you don't seem to understand how much you are hurting everyone, and how you're hurting me." he said filling his glass again.

"Rhys I have never meant to hurt you." she puased but carried on before he could jump in. "Life just got complicated and I never thought how it would affect us, yet the busier work gets its harder to detach from that…and when I do I don't want to be arguing or talking the kind of talks that always lead to rowing." Gwen said gently.

"Bloody hell, can you actually hear yourself? No, that question was serious!" Rhys stopped but when Gwen's shocked demeanour at the question didn't changed he carried on. "That's what the problem is Gwen your job. Everything fell apart whether we saw it or not when you got that job. How many times have I asked you about starting a family, something that you were interested until that job got in the way. Now its what kind of environment would it be for a child with the job I do. Well you know what, I was wanting to talk this through properly." Rhys's tone rising with momentum.

"Rhys calm down we can talk this through I swear we can sort this out…" he cut her off.

"What the hell is there to sort out! Here is the point of all of this, its me or fucking Torchwood!" he waited for her response.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? Its my job Rhys…" she was cut off by the sound of her mobile going off without looking at it she knew it would be Jack.

Snatching the phone out of her hand Rhys looked at the screen to see _HARKNESS_ flashing on the screen. Looking at her beseechingly he held the phone out to her, "As I said love its me or Torchwood!"

As Gwen had left the Hub he tidied up about the place he did not have an OCD but he preferred it if things were tidy. When it was obvious that he couldn't do anything else he headed for the small shack that covered the top entrance to the base.

Ianto was glad to be out of the Hub despite Gwen not being there it seemed that Jack could keep up the tension on his own so it was a nice break from things when he found himself to be bombarded by a sea of grey and odd perfumes. The women were on a bus tour of Wales and wanted to know what they could do while they were in the city.

It was something that none of the team underestimated and that was Ianto's knowledge of the city and that of much of Wales. Going over to the main wall of leaflets he was all to provide the woman who seemed to be in charge of the group leaflets on shows activities and places to visit even a list of the most recommended eateries. He was pelted with a lot of questions and in the end he took out a note pad and wrote down a selections of things and directions to places that they didn't have any leaflets on. Both his help and the personal notes didn't go a miss by the group and they thanked him very much and even offered for him to join them before they left the city.

He respectfully declined but bid them well and hoped they enjoyed their tour of Wales. Following the last of them to the door he locked it after the last one passed through. Waiting for a reasonable time though before he placed the closed sign on the door and dimmed the lights.

Sitting back behind the desk he picked up a magazine and flicked through the pages noting that it was a women's magazine - probably Gwen's he thought - putting it down, he just sat there and relished the silence. Though it was short lived as a very pissed American accent could be here over the intercom, "Ianto get down here, and where the bloody hell is Gwen!" came their dear captains voice.

Sighing he got up and headed back into the Hub. Stepping through the doors he was faced with Jack waiting arms folded.

"So like I said where the hell is Gwen?" Jack stated, had his tone been louder it would have been a shout.

"Sir…" he paused and noted that both Tosh and Owen had vacated the room, "I believe she will be sitting in her flat by now or even in bed. She wasn't feeling well and it was making her very distracted not that you would have noticed." Ianto retorted with sarcasm towards the end of this.

"What is that supposed to mean? No do not answer that…" he looked around only to fix a hard glare on Ianto, "There is a chain of command here and one you are all aware of yet Gwen and now you believe yourselves to be above it." With that he turned and headed for his office.

Ianto knew that it had been a bold move to pull that one but Jack was going to have to realise sooner rather than later the world doesn't revolve around his caged heart. Moving into the Hub he saw Jack pull out his phone.

Jack looked at the name on his screen for a moment before he pressed call. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that he had actually called Gwen he had avoided here for so long that it shocked him. He was going to have to rectify it, he thought listening to the dialling tone.

Staring at Rhys the hurt in his eyes was unbearable, "Rhys I can't choo…." he cut her off, the phone still ringing between them.

"You bloody well better choose this is not a joke." Rhys spat out.

Looking at the phone, she knew what she had to do, looking Rhys square in the eyes Gwen took the phone and hung up the call……

* * *

**What a place to leave it I know. Please leave a review, constructive criticism welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes**

**_By Lyridium_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters within it.**

**Fic: Jack/Gwen (OCness should be expected from time to time though hopefully it's not too much.)**

**Summary: Life doesn't always go smoothly, and you cannot always get what you want. Plans go out the window and mistakes are always made. But what will it take for one to realise just what they have before they lose it forever...**

**Well here's the next installment, so sorry for the wait… ****Thank you again to all those that R & R'd.**

* * *

"Look what I don understand is why he's being a jerk?" Came Owen's voice as he came through the Hub doors.

Tosh just looked up to see their boss, their captain pacing his office, "you know he's like that a lot of the time, this is not just a singular occurrence. They'll work it out I'm sure." she stated as she booted up her computer.

"You're not being serious are you Tosh, I mean come on, if they don't kill each other first I think Ianto will beat them too it!" Owen paused, looking up at a very distracted Jack. "Look at him he's ready to snap and you heard what he was like with tea-boy yesterday!" He exclaimed as he left Tosh to ponder what he had just left her with, as Ianto strolled over with coffee.

"Does he have to call me that," Ianto mumbled under his breath.

Tosh smiled in thanks as he handed her a mug, "of course he does he's teasing you." She said lightly as Ianto headed over to Owen.

* * *

Jack had been pacing for most of the night. It was true that he rarely slept but he did need to rest his body and it certainly wasn't getting any of that now. He had heard his team come in with Ianto first he had even offered him coffee but declined and sent Ianto on his way. Then Owen and Tosh came in together.

It wasn't hard to realise that Gwen wasn't coming in but that she hadn't phoned to say she wouldn't be was clearly out of character for her. He would have expected her to phone him if not one of the rest of the team; but as yet no phone call came.

As the morning wore on it was clear that he would have to phone again, though he was completely dismayed to find that the phone was switched off as well as her voicemail. What on earth was going on, his mind was reeling form all the possibilities that would warrant her turning her voicemail as well as the phone off and could come up with none and without a shadow of doubt he knew one hundred percent that it was his doing.

Guilt raged through him and he could find no solace in being in the Hub. So he grabbed his coat and head out of the place to see if things would become clearer and from what Ianto informed him he was literally going out into a rainstorm. Jack thought it fitting but as the rain bore down upon him his mind started to clear for once since he had found out that Gwen was engaged.

* * *

Gwen could not believe the turn her life was taking and what was worse she relished the idea. After making her choice she calmly went into their bed room where she sat and contemplated further her decision. It was strange and amazing the feeling she got when she had collected herself before she went and had a shower. With the water beating down upon her she formulated an action plan of what was to happen next but then her brain kicked in and all thought was one of bed.

Rhys couldn't believe it so much so that he picked up her phone and smashed it against the wall, trying to severe her link from that part of her life. As he watched her come out of the bathroom it was hard to contain himself anymore.

"Gwen you are a heartless bitch!" Rhys spat at her.

"If it's me that is this heartless why are their divorce papers sitting on your beside table." Gwen paused, "do you honestly believe I could be happy going back to the life I had before my job knowing what is out there." She stated coldly.

"What! I at least was right your job is more important to you if not that Jack prick is!" Rhys threw back at her.

"That is not true none of it is. They are all important to me and you bloody well know that they are my friends some of the closet I have ever had, we've been through so much together and you expect me to give them up." Gwen was shaking now, she could see that he honestly thought that she would do as he willed. "I cannot live up to the expectations that you have me under and by the look of things you've been planning this for a long time, did you even want to marry me or was it just a way to pull me away from all of it!" Shouting at him seemed to be the only way for him to hear her.

Rhys couldn't believe that she had said any of that but some of it hit home and now his own assumptions and feelings seemed amiss. He watched as Gwen stormed into the bedroom. He was speechless and now all he could do was let her go.

* * *

Grabbing the holdall that was atop the wardrobe Gwen started to quickly fill the thing something which she thought should have taken longer than fifteen minutes. Sitting down on the bed she reached over to the papers upon his bedside table, reading them over she saw that he had already signed them and marked where she needed to do so herself. Well if this wasn't final she didn't know what was, taking a pen from her bag she signed at the points indicated and left them with her rings on top.

Wrenching the door open Gwen could see that Rhys had not moved much other than to sit on the sofa, though he looked at her in disbelief when he saw what she was carrying.

"So you're actually going?" He voice dejected and low.

"Yeah. It's the best, stay here if you wish or sell that place I don't care." With that Gwen headed straight for the door.

* * *

"I think we should put in for a transfer." Owen said off the cuff. "Gwen's not here and the Boss has buggered off, what the hell are we supposed to do if there is rift activity!" Exclaiming to his team mates.

"You know I would never have expected you to actually be bothered by all this and you seemed to be bothered the most." Ianto stated bluntly.

"Just because I'm concerned for my job and my life doesn't me that I care or that I'm bothered. So just shut it tea-boy!" He spat at Ianto and stormed off into the med bay.

"Was it something I said." Smirking Ianto looked over to Tosh, "have you heard from Gwen? I'm worried about her, she was really agitated before I sent her off yesterday." The worry in his voice clearly there, though it did surprise Tosh.

"I'm sorry but no. I tried tracing her phone but I got nothing from it though the trace on her car is still working but it has moved since last night." Tosh stated matter-of-factly, "Gwen'll come to us in her own time but Jack is the main problem even if she comes back I don't know if she will want to stay." Her voice saddened as she spoke those last words.

The noise of the Hub door distracted them, a very sodden Jack walked straight to his office by passing them all. It had been early afternoon when had had left now it was late evening, it was now wonder that he had the appearance of someone who decided it was good to go for a swim fully clothed.

* * *

Going through the hatch to his room Jack changed quickly towelling his hair quickly, he headed back to his office caring little that his fresh clothes were dampened by his skin.

"IANTO!" He shouted as he piled all the photos on his desk into the top drawer and moving the drink and liquor bottle to one of the cupboards. "IANTO!" Jack shouted again only to be greeted by said man in the doorway.

"Yes sir?" Ianto asked unsure of what to do, as he stepped within Jacks office.

"Sit your ass down!" Jack stated. "What the hell has been going on with you?" he inquired hotly.

Flabbergasted all Ianto could get out was sputtered out, "W-what…nothing sir!" What ever had transpired with his boss after he left the Hub had not done anything to calm him down, rather it had just accelerated his pissy attitude.

"You heard, or is that stubbornness and pigheadedness a welsh trait." Jack shot at him coldly. "_Who _do you report to? _Who _pays your wage? _Who _is your Boss?" his temper getting the better of him as he shouted at Ianto.

"Sir, you are the answer to all of those ques…." Ianto was cut off quickly.

"PRECISELY!" came a resounding shout. "Yet you leave your post two nights ago when I had expressly requested you to stay should there be any need for back up and only last night did you dismiss a member of the team without prior consent!" Jack flourished, Ianto could tell he was on a role here but he was totally flying of the handle.

"You WILL treat my authority with the _utmost respect _or you will…" Jack continued on with varying shouting tones.

Cutting him off Ianto was pissed now, he could have let most of it go, but last comment was just too much. "What the fuck are you talking about Jack!" Ianto bellowed.

"Why the hell should I, should any of us respect you!" His accent now thicker due to his anger, "Jack you have treated us like crap since Gwen returned; you have treated Gwen worse than that and you expect us to respect you just because you are the _Boss_. Well I'm sorry _Captain Harkness _but it fucking well doesn't work that way, you want respect…" he paused and bellowed out the rest. "Respect Jack, has to be earned!"

Turning quickly and leaving the office Ianto left a stunned Jack to really think about what had just happened. As Ianto reached Tosh he could see she wasn't exactly happy about what all had happened but her smile showed that she was glad that it did.

Owen came up and patted him on the back. "That was bloody brilliant tea-boy."

"Such an arrogant twat!" Ianto exclaimed looking back to Jacks office. "Are you up for some drinks!" he asked almost calmly. Nodding in response, they followed him out of the Hub.

* * *

**Man I cant believe how long it took me to get this chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mistakes

_By Lyridium_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters within it.**

**Fic: Jack/Gwen (OCness should be expected from time to time though hopefully it's not too much.)**

**Summary: Life doesn't always go smoothly, and you cannot always get what you want. Plans go out the window and mistakes are always made. But what will it take for one to realise just what they have before they lose it forever...**

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you to all who left reviews, this is a wee bitty longer for two reasons one I think I owed it too you all with how long I take between updates. The second it didn't feel like I could split it into two.**

**So without further ado here ****is**** the next instalment****….**

* * *

Chapter V

Jack had known that what he had been about to do was risky considering the high tensions within the Hub. Though he did realise that no matter what was happening the chain of command had to be upheld and Captain Jack Harkness was where it stopped. So no one should be dismissing his staff members without consultation. Yes, he probably would have agreed but that was neither here nor there, insubordination that's what it was and no he wouldn't stand for it. But Jack couldn't help but recall the humiliation.

"_What the fuck are you talking about Jack__!__"__ Ianto bellowed._

"_Why the hell should I, should any of us respect you!__"__ His accent now thicker due to his anger, __"__Jack you have treated us like crap since Gwen returned; you have treated Gwen worse than that and you expect us to respect you just because you are the Boss. Well I__'__m sorry _Captain Harkness _but it fucking well doesn't work that way, you want respect__…"__ he paused and bellowed out the rest. __"__Respect Jack, has to be earned__!__"_

And in retrospect it may not have been his finest hour, oh who was he kidding, it was his worst he had never received such a dressing down from anyone in his life.

Respect……

Shaking his head, how could he have let things turn out this way, how could he have made such a mistake. It certainly wasn't the first but it seemed more poignant than any other and as such was where it concerned his team and more importantly Gwen he knew that this had to be his last. There are only so many second chances that any one person can have.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long to get to the state they were in at the present moment. At first it had been a few quick drinks to steady Ianto's nerves but that had progressed into a challenge who could drink who under the table. As they paused while Tosh got in the next round of drinks, Ianto slipped back into his thoughts.

Respect was something he believed in yet now he was beginning to think that it may have been over kill. There were simpler ways to have gotten across what he was feeling but that bloody Captain of theirs was as stubborn as they came and more disrespectful when wallowing in self-pity.

Looking at his companions Tosh had just set down their drinks and she was giggling furiously at something Owen had just said to her, yet the confused look on Owen's face suggested that he didn't know what was so funny. Gwen should have been there with them enjoying herself too. Thinking about it this was why he had done it the way he had, it was dramatic enough to get his point to resonate to jacks core and he was damn well sure he wasn't going to feel guilty about.

With this new resolve Ianto declared, "SHOTS!" To be the next point of call for the three of them.

They looked at each other before downing their current drinks and deciding that who ever lost this new challenge had to pay for the whole night or dance outside in the rainstorm naked.

* * *

It was very loud when she entered the bar, ordering a long vodka she just sat at the end of the bar people watching. It was a lovely change just to sit there and watch the world go by without having to be part of the crazy bustle that she would all too soon have to return to. Her second drink was brought over to her by the owner of the place, Craig Downey an extremely good looking guy with a slight punk look. His hair spiked out at different angles and in the light of the bar it shadowed his face and the way he carried himself added to the mystery that was him.

"Well well, its been a long time since I've seen your beautiful face in here." He smiled as he set the drink in front of her.

She smiled, "do you always resort to flattery?" Taking the drink and handing the money out to him.

"Is it working?" He paused as she nodded slightly, "no need its on me, but seriously it has been a while Gwen." Craig eyed her with slight concern.

"Its been a crazy time recently, no time for myself." She answered as honestly as she could.

"Well if that's all it is, Ianto talks of you often enough that I thought I should ask." Craig smirked when cough as her drink went the wrong way.

"Ianto…." She sputtered trying to breath, receiving a smirk, Gwen continued. "How long?"

"Aah now that would be telling," receiving a pout, Craig shook his head, "on and off for a while now, quite often we're just a shoulder for each other, he's worried about you, you know. Probably why he's in the state he's in now." He added while pointing over to the booth in the corner.

"What?" She exclaimed more to herself than anyone, Gwen knew he cared more than most but hearing it from a different source just made it seem real. "Why? How long has he been here?" Her voice full of concern for his well being.

Craig just smiled at the tone of her voice for Ianto, "Came in here round 6pm with Toshiko and Owen about the why sorry but Ianto never said only that Jack was being a stubborn ass so they walked out and came straight here." Seeing the fire in her eyes as he spoke about Jack, he put a hand on her shoulder, "you may want to rescue them before you beat anyone up."

Gwen looked him straight in the eye when she felt his hand on her shoulder, "I'm that easy to read…damn it." Shaking her head before smiling back at him, "I think I better talk to Ianto then." She said as she headed over to the booth.

Craig just smirked, the look on Gwen's face spoke trouble. Poor Ianto.

* * *

It had been exhausting but she had managed to get Tosh and Owen in to a taxi and was assured by the driver that he would make sure they got home safe. Granted she thought he would probably charge them double considering their condition but she had a very drunk Ianto who lived in the opposite direction and refused to get a taxi.

The walk back to Ianto's may have been a pleasant one under other circumstances though the way the heavens opened thankfully this managed to sober the boy up enough that a few coffees could do the rest.

"Ianto, hurry up and unlock that bloody door its freezing out here!" Gwen stuttered out though chattering teeth. "You couldn't have just got in a taxi."

"Well it seemed logical at the time." He retorted innocently.

"Honestly Ianto!" Gwen paused seeing as he got the door open, rushing in past him, "Which one are you?" she asked quickly.

Laughing, "first floor to the left." Ianto couldn't help but smile and take up the flight of stairs after her.

It wasn't long before Gwen had Ianto sitting on the couch nursing his fourth mug of coffee. The heating had been put on and both were sitting, Ianto in a change of clothes and Gwen in a robe.

"You need to tell me what the hell you've been playing at!" Gwen exclaimed before taking a long sip from her own mug.

"Gwen its nothing really, we just went for drinks and that escalated into…" She cut him off

"The state that I found you in. I hope Tosh and Owen got back alright. You guys were goners if it hadn't of been for me." Gwen sent him a grin that could rival Jack's on a good day.

"I completely beg to differ on that, me and Tosh were discussing the merit of heading home when we got distracted." Ianto laughed as images flooded his mind, "Hah, Owen's not going to be a happy bunny."

Gwen eyed him up for a while before speaking, "So what really happened with Jack?"

"Gwen…I just told Jack that things were going to have to change if he expected us to be behind him 100, that's all." He explained looking away from her.

"Ianto that's a load of bollocks. Tell me the truth." It came out more forcefully than intended but Ianto just nodded his head in response.

"Jack hasn't been Jack in a long time. I know you've noticed we all have but I'm tried of his sulking because he never got the girl." he paused gauging her reaction seeing surprise there he continued. "Why did you never speak about the honeymoon or even Rhys for that matter?" Ianto enquired not missing the flinch at Rhys's name.

"I…I don't know," she paused, "I never really thought about it. When I got back to the Hub there was so much to do, so I just jumped straight into it. You, Jack none of you asked so it didn't seem important. Does it really matter?" Her voice was unsure of its answer.

"That's the whole point Gwen. Jack never asked you did he? You mention us but it wasn't us who you wanted to talk to about it really was it?" Gwen just sat there trying to keep her emotions under check. "Jack doesn't like to admit that he's lost you." She cut him off.

"What are you talking about, Jacks Jack and how could he have lost me. We never, nothing ever happened between us." She was confused, in her heart as much as her head.

"Gwen, you've had a stronger connection with Jack than anybody I've ever known. It was you who took command when he left, its you who challenges him everyday. He sees you as an equal, his second in command." Ianto paused finishing his coffee. "Jack is complicated, well who isn't, but he doesn't let people get close not as close as you anyway. Jack hasn't been the same since he found out you were engaged. I thought you would have noticed but Rhys occupied your mind more than Torchwood. We lost you too." He finished with so much emotion and concern that it struck Gwen at her core.

Gwen was beyond shocked when Ianto finished speaking it was hard enough to hear about Rhys but to hear that like Jack they had lost her too. How could she have been so, well selfish, Jack was the answer to that he had always made a point of making sure that her life was as normal as it could be on the outside and he reminded her that she needed it not just that but Jack needed it too. Tears slipped silently down her face, how could she have been so blinded.

"Ianto, I never realised. Daft I know…I don't know what to think now." She paused trying to clam herself. "You could never loose me, I may have been bothered about Rhys but that doesn't matter now. You'll not loose me again." Gwen assured the Welshman.

"Well I suppose that's why all this has happened really. Jack believes in respect but he hasn't yet showed it in a long time…Gwen he's treated you worse than when I first started and he knows it, which is why he never called us back. He's cocked up royally and I laid it out to him straight." Ianto explained to her, as she snuggled further into his robe.

There are silences that you can feel the tension through, some where the slightest noise would shock you and some that are plainly awkward. Then there are those silences that are comfortable, and it was strange neither Ianto nor Gwen thought that they could ever be at this level of ease with each other.

Some days do have happier endings whether or not its what you expect it to be. Gwen had become a Knight in shining armour, a friend with coffee anyway, for Ianto and Gwen had a friendship laid bare in front of her. Gwen had always considered Jack more than a friend they had been through too much not to be but the rest of the team their relationships had been too strange and none of them could truly be described as such a deep friendship that Ianto though in a state was trying to convey to her. What she had done to deserve such faith or was it trust, did it really matter, no it didn't she decided. Things you could say were looking brighter, well except for the weather it seemed.

* * *

**Well there we are for now, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
